Fred's "Other" Side
by SoleilBleu
Summary: Ever wonder what Fred does in his spare time?Ever think about what he might do or say if given a Truth potion? Well this story reveals all! Please r/r.


  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry potter or any of the other characters within the series (I am not going to name them 'cause if you've read the series then it you already know who I'm talking about.) We have our beloved J.K.R to thank for the books we all know and love. (I LOVE YOU J.K!) Don't worry; I am not making a dime on this project, just wasting electricity.  
  
A/N: This is my first completed fic. I hope you like it. It's a really funny songfic that could be the first of a series of fics (if I get enough reviews for it) exploring different HP characters in scenarios having unknowingly been given truth potions...quite interesting if I must say so myself. Now I forewarn you: THIS IS A VERY CORNY SONGFIC. I DO NOT HOLD MYSELF RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY SIDE EFFECTS THAT MAY OCCUR APON READING. Flame me if you like, I don't take those things too seriously, but let them be constructive flames instead of wasting my time. (Or at least make them funny). And please don't ask me in what year this is set 'cause I haven't figured that out yet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
One Corny Songfic  
  
  
  
Fred and George Weasley enter the Gryfendor common room and are surprised to find their friend Lee perusing a girl, quite un-like himself. Lee walks away quite smugly and turns to walk out the portal when Fred stops him, "Lee, what gives!?" questions Fred, looking utterly bewildered.  
"Yeah, we just saw you go after that girl, you haven't gone soft on us have you?" asked George with a tone of voice matching his confused expression.  
" Why, haven't you heard?" all the people in the common room say in unison in a hushed voice. All heads have turned to face the twins and Lee in their conversation (not to mention all ears)  
"Heard about what?"   
" 'Bout the ball of course" Lee replied.  
"Ball, what ball?' Fred and George exchange confused glances.  
"You know, the ball next week of course." Lee explains.  
At that exact moment Professor McGonagall bursts right through the door (strangely, right on cue) and says, "big news, big news, so gather 'round: the ball will be moved to tomorrow night, so make sure you all have all matters in order such as the pursuing of dates for the dance."  
"Dates?!" said George.  
" As in asking girls out?!" said Fred  
"By tomorrow night." said Lee quite coolly.  
"Well, who am I going find by tomorrow night?" asked George nervously.   
"Hey George," calls Nicole, from across the room, "What d'you reckon, I'm dateless also, you wanna be my date?" George, utterly appalled at his good luck, gladly accepts. The fact that George had always secretly had a crush on Nicole just made event seem even more miraculous.   
"Now what am I gonna do for a date?" Fred asked, also utterly appalled at his brother's good luck.  
"C'mon, just ask Angelina." Said George, lowering his voice a little as not to let anyone else know that his brother had a crush on Angelina, "Who knows, maybe you'll have the same luck as me?" George smiled to himself as he said this however because a one hour ago, he had slipped five drops of a Vertaserum he had stolen from Prof. Snape's dungeon in Fred's Pumpkin juice. It should be having its full effect any minute now.  
"What do you want me to do, sit here and wait for her to sense my *dateless ness* and then, ever so kindly, call to me from across that room asking me to be her date, hoping against hope, of course, that she doesn't already have a date?!?! Next you'll be suggesting that I actually attempt to ask her to the dance." As George simply shrugged at this comment an exasperated Fred decided to go upstairs to bed. But when he was halfway up the stairs he was overcome by the un-fightable urge to dance and sing. "Angelina," he called from across the packed common room, "I have long admired you from afar and I must tell you that I am completely smitten with you. I would also like to express to you all that I secretly have a love for dance and have been taking dance classes for five years along with voice training. And today I would like to share with you all what I have been working on for a long time and I hope you all like it, but especially you, Angelica. He walked up to the stage that had just appeared out of nowhere and prepared to perform. He stood on the stage with his back to the audience and then began:  
  
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you  
  
(Fred had turned around by now and was facing the audience)  
  
You'd be like heaven to touch  
I want to hold you so much  
  
(Fred stretched out his hand to Angelina, and then swiftly brought it back to his heart dramatically.)  
  
With all this love that's arrived  
I just thank God I'm alive   
You're just too good to be true  
Can't take my eyes off of you.  
  
Upon finishing this verse Fred leaped off the stage, did a triple pirouette and landed on one knee as the sound of music came from nowhere-would you believe that it was the music to the song he was singing, complete with full orchestra in the back of the common room next to the fire? From his kneeling position, he gradually stood up and continued the song  
  
I love you baby  
And if it's quite alright,  
I need you baby-  
to warm the lonely nights  
So let me love you  
Oh baby let me love you   
Oh baby...  
  
Oh pretty baby  
Don't leave me down or pained  
Oh pretty baby  
Now that I've found you stay.  
And let me love you  
Oh baby let me love you  
Oh baby...  
  
So Fred carried on with this for a while as he flipped, kicked, spun, jumped and pretty much made a fool of him as he danced around the common room. When he had finished singing he did one last pirouette and landed once more at Angelina's feet on bended knee. "Angelina," he began  
And as if she didn't know what was coming she answered, "Yes". By now the whole of Gryffindors had crowed around the two. I'm talkin' Prof. McGonagall, Percy, hell, Dumbledor was passin' around the bowl of popcorn.   
"Angelina, would you make me the happiest man alive by-'and who would've seen this coming?'-going with me to the dance?" There was a long, tense pause during which Angelina obviously turned over the pros and cons of going with Fred. She was torn between the fact that she liked Fred and would love to go to the dance with him and also between the fact that she was seriously afraid he would attempt to sing to her again if she said yes and as if the answer couldn't be delayed any longer she gave him (and the expectant crowd) an answer,  
"No."  
" WHAT?" bellowed the crowd while Fred struggled to find the words to express his feelings of utmost disappointment and bewilderment.  
"That's jacked up." commented Dumbledore.  
"B-but why?" he stammered.  
" Well first of all, I really hate that song-I could've sworn I'd told you that- and secondly, well, I, um, I really really hate that song. Oh well, see you in the morning." She said lightheartedly as if she didn't realize that she had just broken a man's heart so deeply that he himself could not find words to express it. He simply stood there gaping as she walked off towards the girls' dorms. It was at this point that the truth potion wore off and Fred was left standing in the center of the common room with all the remaining eyes on him.  
"What're y'all looking at?" and with this he walked up to the boys dorms without any recollection of the utmost humiliation he had just been subjected to...that is, until the next day when George spent the whole day running around the castle singing 'I love you baby' enough times to make Peeves sick. Fred responded to this by involuntarily passing out every time he saw Angelina. However, the feelings he was feeling right then was no match for what he felt when during the middle of Transfiguration Prof. McGonagal told him out loud that since it was a known fact that he did not yet have a date to the dance and would probably not bother to get one, Prof. Snape would be accompanying him to the dance.  
"B-But-w-what---him? But he hates me, and I hate him, I mean, can't I go with you. I mean, its not like I think about you in that way but c'mon? He- he's a guy?!" stammered Fredas the rest of the class roared with laughter.  
"First of all, I already have a date. Albus asked me ages ago. Secondly, you and Severus are the only ones without dates. This topic is no longer open for discussion so I suggest that you get back to transfiguring your rat."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
So how'd y'all like my story? Please r/r. I f you guys liked what you read send me suggestions for another one like it.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
